Being Harry James PotterLupin
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: What if Harry was the son of James and Remus and Hermione was the daughter of Sirius and Lily? What if Albus finds away to bring back James and Lily from the dead? The six then go into hiding under disguise. SLASH GENDERBENDING JPRL SBLE HPCD HGFW ADMM.
1. One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I do own the plot and any characters not belonging to JKR.**_

**Being Harry James Potter-Lupin**

Remus John Lupin-Potter sobbed heart brokenly, clutching the lifeless corpse of his husband James Potter. He felt ill with grief as he stared into the dead and unseeing hazel eyes of James Potter. Eyes that in life was full of love and a warm mischievous sparkle and lust for life.

Not too far from where Remus kneeled now rocking with James in his arms was Sirius Black, sitting among the rubble that had once been Godric's Hollow. He held his wife, Lily Black, to him, his face buried in her vibrant auburn wavy haired, as he sobbed loudly, rocking backwards and forwards. He threw his head back and screamed in agony **"LILY!"**

Remus went suddenly ridged when he heard the faintest whimpering that soon become louder. Soon the whimpering turned into full out crying. Remus knew the sound of that crying, how could he not, it was the sound of his baby son. He sobbed this time in relief, as he gently lowered James's body onto the ground, before making his way slowly and carefully towards his and James's one year-old son.

He carefully moved some of the rubble aside until the scent of his son became overwhelmingly strong. He took in the smell of fear coming off of his little boy in waves. It was sickening to both he and the inner wolf in him. Their cub was in distress. The wolf roared at the injustice. His mate was dead and his cub had been hurt.

He carefully lifted the screaming toddler into his arms and cradled him. He carefully checked him for injuries, but found none, except for the scar on his fore head in the shape of a lightening bolt. Remus knew without a doubt that this scar was a cursed scar, from the results of dark magic done wrong.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he thought back to what the prophecy had said 'The dark Lord will mark the chosen one as his equal' Remus felt sick from sheer terror and rage. Voldemort, the murdering bastard had chosen his and James's son, and not the Longbottom's baby son.

He slowly walked back over to James's body, just as Albus Dumbledore followed by Minerva McGonagall arrived onto the scene. Minerva gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, as a look of grief over took her usually stern features.

Albus Dumbledore looked deeply saddened and grave. The usually bright twinkle had left his bright blue eyes, leaving them looking dull and hollow. He clenched his fists at his sides in both rage and grief. He turned to face his wife Minerva, who now had tears in her eyes.

They both stood and took in the devastation around them. Remus Lupin-Potter could be seen kneeling over the lifeless body of James Potter, whilst he desperately clutched and soothed a sobbing Harry James Potter-Lupin, whilst also trying to get his own sobbing under control.

The sight of the usually proud Sirius Black, sobbing as he clutched a dead Lily Black to him, was a truly heart breaking sight to behold. It was more then obvious to both the elder wizard and witch, that Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper of James Potter and Lily Black, falsely known as Potter, had betrayed them. He had been the spy the whole time.

Albus realised that neither James, Remus, Harry, Sirius, Lily or Hermione Jane, Sirius and Lily's year-old daughter, could stay in the country. They would be hounded by the press and the ministry. No, the best the six of them could do was to get out of the country, at least until everything had blown over. He would deal with the searching of Peter Pettigrew.

He would have to place them under a glamour charm and give them different identities, and then send them off to live in the muggle world, in America. The four of them could always learn the different customs. He would send for them to return when Harry and Hermione were due to go to Hogwarts.

But first of all, he knew he would have to stop both Sirius and Remus going after Peter. The last thing any of them needed was to end up serving time in Azkaban where they had both ripped Peter to shreds.

Minerva sniffled and said "Oh Merlin, Albus, I can't believe James and Lily are actually dead." Albus replied "They won't stay like that for long Minerva my dearest." Minerva looked at her husband as if he had finally lost his marbles.

She looked from the two grieving men clutching their dead spouses, to her own spouse and asked incredulously "Albus, they're dead, you can't resurrect the dead for pity sake, what on earth do you mean they won't be dead for long?"

Albus replied "They won't stay dead for long, because I without either yours or Mr. Lupin-Potter or Mr. Black's knowledge, have with the help of Severus Snape, and two other potion masters, who all wished to remain unnamed, have created a potion combined with a spell. That will resurrect any member of the dead, as long as they've been dead no longer then twelve hours, and have been taking the potion on a regular basis for more then eight weeks."

Minerva looked at her husband in horror and hissed quietly "Albus Dumbledore, what on earth have you gone and done. You should have told me, at least. The ministry will have a field day, and more then possibly send you to Azkaban for creating such an illegal spell and potion."

Albus replied "That my dear, is the reason why I never mentioned it until now. I knew you'd try to talk me out of it one way or another. And as for the ministry, they aren't going to find out, meaning I won't be going to Azkaban any time soon."

Minerva asked "But how do you suppose you'll keep this from the Ministry?" Albus replied "Simple. Severus and the two other potions masters, all swore an unbreakable wizard's oath, to me, vowing to me, that they'll never tell another living soul about what we created together, in less surfer the consequences, which ultimately is death."

Minerva did not know whether to burst into tears, thump her husband over the head, or curse him back into his nappies. She chose neither, and instead made her way over to Remus. Albus followed his wife at a slight distance, knowing not to stand or walk too close to his wife, at least until she had calmed enough, that she had no lingering desire to cause him any kind of physical harm.


	2. Two

**Being Harry James Potter-Lupin**

Both Remus and Sirius looked up for the first time and noticed Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were standing in front of them. Albus had his wand drawn. While Minerva was glowering at her husband, as he pointedly ignored her less then loving gaze.

Albus cleared his throat and said "If you want James and Lily back alive and well, then I suggest you take a step back, as neither of you have a certain potion running through your systems." He added "Meaning the spell that is connected to the potion in question will have undesirable results on the two of you and young Harry here."

Sirius croaked out "What the bloody hell are you going on about Albus. My wife is dead; Remus's husband is also dead? How may I ask do you plan on bring back the dead to life, as last time I checked that was pretty damn impossible?"

Albus shook his head and replied "No, not impossible, just greatly frowned upon, and of course highly illegal, in the sense that dark magic is required. But at last, after years of research on my part, with the help of three other potion experts, I have managed to create a potion and spell combination that is neither of the light nor the dark arts, but is in fact very neutral."

Remus said in a tone of voice thick with grief "Merlin, Albus, there is nothing light or neutral about bring the dead back to the land of the living." He shook his head incredulously as he stood up shakily and held his now sleeping son against his chest. All of the crying that the little guy had taken part in had finally exhausted him.

Albus replied "Stand back and trust me. The spell won't work after twelve hours of being dead, and the potion in both of their systems will end up being worthless." Remus frowned and asked "Potion? Since when did James and Lily have time to take a potion whilst in hiding?"

Albus replied "Since I arranged with the both of them to take the potion once a day. When they arrived at Godric's Hallow, a years worth of potion was already in stock for them to use. And I do believe if both have followed my instructions, then they have over four months worth of potion in their systems, and it only takes eight weeks for the potion to take effect."

Remus and Sirius were stunned and more then a little sceptical. Sirius asked "You and three unknown wizards created a potion and spell to bring back the dead? And on top of that my Lily and Remus's James have been taking the potion in question ever since they went into hiding, and without ever telling me and Remus? You'd think we'd be the first two to know of this, considering we are their spouses."

Albus replied "I had them promise to not tell anyone, as the potion and spell in question is illegal and is unknown in the eyes of the law, as far as the ministry would be concerned if they ever knew." He added "And no, I never told Minerva either, why do you think she's looking at me as if I was a poisonous toad, instead of her own spouse?"

Remus and Sirius no matter how they tried not to be were suddenly filled with a new hope. Could a spell and a potion really work, bring back their beloved spouses? It was a terrifying as well as thrilling prospect.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance, before they both silently nodded. Remus said "Ok Albus, Sirius and I agree to allow you to do the spell. If it brings James and Lily back we're willing and won't tell a soul about how it happened." He added "Although, we are going to have to make up a plausible excuse, for them being alive, as the house has been completely destroyed."

He looked down at his sleeping son and took in the lightening bolt scar on his small forehead. It looked slightly swollen and was very red; a little blood had dried around the scar. He said "Also we still need to figure out how Harry is alive and Voldemort isn't. Voldemort as marked Harry, which means he is the child the prophecy speaks of, and not Frank and Alice's boy."

Sirius paled at this and looked truly anguished. He knew what the prophecy entailed and he was terrified by it. He asked "Is Voldemort finally gone?" Albus sighed wearily and replied "For the time being, yes. But I fear it is not the last we have seen nor heard from Voldemort. I'm almost certain he has been weakened to the point that his body has been destroyed but not his spirit."

He looked down at the little sleeping boy and sighed "The little one has merely bought the wizarding world time, it won't last forever I'm afraid. Voldemort will bid his time and regain his strength and a new body and he will be back."

Minerva paled as she added "Albus, if he has marked Harry, then he one day will have to fight him. You know what the prophecy said, it's either Harry or he who must not be named, and only one can survive." She looked troubled as she added gravely "There won't be an adult or child who won't know his name, he will be immensely famous."

Albus nodded as he watched the two younger men pale and eye the sleeping little boy. He replied "I know which is why he won't be brought up in the wizarding world. As soon as I bring James and Lily back, all six of you will be placed under a glamour charm and given new identities. You will then start a new in America in the muggle world, and will only return when Harry and Hermione go to Hogwarts."

Remus asked "How extensive will the glamour charms be?" Albus replied "Not so much so on the other three and the children, but you on the other hand, that is a different matter."

Sirius frowned and asked "Why is Remus any different to the others and me?" Albus replied "Well, for once it has nothing to do with the fact Remus is a werewolf, but everything to do with the fact he is male." He paused and added at the two men's incredulous looks. "Remus is male, James Potter is male, equals a homosexual relationship and marriage. I'm afraid they aren't as open minded in the muggle world where colour and sexuality is involved."

Remus looked seriously pissed as he said "So what then, you want James and me to pretend we're not married and in love then, to just to suit small minded muggles?" Albus replied "No Remus, I want you to switch genders with the help of a potion that you'll need to take once a month, after the full moon."

Remus looked as if he was going to be ill, while Sirius coughed and placed a hand over his mouth as he looked the other way, so that Remus couldn't see the hilarity that was suddenly colouring his whole face. Remus meanwhile couldn't even speak, he merely spluttered, which caused Sirius to finally let loose with a single snort.

Remus finally regained the ability to string together more then a few words, without spluttering. "The fact I'm a werewolf and have to transform once a month whether I like it or not, isn't enough, but now you want me to willingly transform myself into a woman. Are you insane?"

Sirius continued to cough and splutter. Remus had had enough and turned to Sirius and growled lowly, so as not to wake Harry. "Let's get this straight, if it weren't for the fact I am currently holding my sleeping son, and that our spouses are currently dead, then I would hex your arse back into your childhood."

That immediately sobered the other man, and a look of anguish replaced the mirth. Remus felt extremely bad for this, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything right then, as he was also suffering.

Albus sighed and walked up to James and cast a complicated and long complex incantation, as a bright violet glow outlined James's body. Albus lowered his wand and ceased all movement and cease speaking after a full minute. He then stood there and waited, for the next two minutes.

Sirius asked worried "Why is nothing happening, and how come you've not cast it on Lily already?" Albus replied calmly "Because it takes five minutes to take full effect and for the spell and the potion to meet together inside of James's body and combine." He added "And as for Lily, the spell can only be used on one person at a time. As soon as James has revived which should be in another two and a half minutes, I'll repeat the same process with Lily."

Sirius and Remus exchanged an anxious look with Minerva. Then exactly two and a half minutes later, James quickly sat up and gasped loudly and clutched his chest, there was a look of terror and agony on his face.

Remus and Sirius jumped back, startled and stared at James in disbelief. The fast movement on Remus's part had shaken Harry awake and he whimpered slightly. Remus paled as did Sirius and Minerva. James was alive, the spell and potion really did work.

Remus cautiously walked towards James, expecting there to be something wrong with his husband, as there were always risks with bring the dead back to life, that always had to be taken into consideration.

Remus said cautiously and with a nervous edge to his voice "James love, are you feeling ok?" James looked up at Remus and quickly got to his feet, staggering slightly as he did. He staggered towards Remus, causing Remus to reach out with his free hand to steady his husband.

James quickly placed a passionate kiss on Remus's mouth before he started to carefully run his hands over Harry, wherever he could reach him. He stilled when he saw the scar on Harry's forehead. His eyes filled with tears of anguish and rage. How dare that murdering bastard mark his son, why Harry and not Alice and Frank's boy?

James rested his forehead against Remus's and asked in a panicked voice, his voice strained and hoarse "Where is Lily, I told her to take Harry and then run and hide? Then found myself in a duel with Voldemort, before the last thing I remember seeing is a bright sickly green light, before complete darkness then nothing at all."

He quickly turned when he saw Lily lying on the floor with Sirius's crouched over her. He moaned, it was full of anguish, as his eyes filled with tears and his shoulders shook with silent sobs. Remus wrapped an arm around his husband and carefully held Harry between their bodies. He whispered to James "It's alright love; she won't be dead for long I promise. Your back, because of Albus, and Lily will be back also in a couple of minutes."

James watched, as silent tears trailed down his dirt covered cheeks. He watched as Albus spent a minute speaking an incantation that even he had trouble following. There was also a bright violet glow outlining Lily's body, as she continued to lay there motionlessly, surrounded by the destroyed remains that had once been a family Potter property.

After another five anxious filled minutes Lily bolted up straight and gasped as she placed a hand over her chest. She then called out in terror; her voice sounded scratchy and strained "Harry! James! Where are Harry and James?"

Sirius took hold of her and held her close before she could stand and hurt herself among all of the rubble surrounding them. He kissed her neck and spoke soothingly to her. "It's alright Lil, I promise. James and Harry are both fine, except for one thing, Voldemort, the lousy inhuman bastard has marked Harry, instead of Frank and Alice's boy."

Lily let out a sob and demanded weakly "Help me up Sirius, Damn it, I need to see for myself. I need to see they're both alive, please." Sirius nodded and carefully helped her to her feet, before slowly leading her through the rubble and over to the other family of three, who were holding desperately onto each other.

Lily took one look at Harry and immediately spotted the scar on his forehead, instantly knowing it was Voldemort's doing. She let out an angry and bitter filled sob. She clenched her fists and growled between clenched teeth "The evil; despicable bastard. How dare he, how dare he mark Harry. Why Harry, why not Neville. Damn it?"

Albus cleared his throat, gaining their attention. He knew they would have time to mourn later on, for all that had happened that night. But right then he and Minerva needed to get all of them to Hogwarts, where Hermione was waiting, being baby sat by Hagrid, the games and grounds keeper of Hogwarts.


	3. Three

**Being Harry James Potter-Lupin **

****

As soon as they reached Hogwarts, they were taken to the infirmary immediately. James and Lily were diagnosed as being concussed. Plus both had a set of matching bruises. James had fractured his wrist, while Lily had badly sprained her ankle.

Poppy had been able to mend their injuries immediately, but strongly insisted that they were to remain awake for at least fifteen hours, due to the concussions both were sporting. She had wanted to keep them in the hospital wing, but Albus told her that they needed to act immediately, as neither of the group of eight were safe, and had to be moved into hiding immediately.

Before she reluctantly released them from the hospital, she gave James and Lily a potion to help them stay awake. It wouldn't keep them completely awake on its own, no both James and Lily would have a slight struggle, but no where near to what they would have if they hadn't drank the potion.

Albus had explained once they had arrived inside of his office, after Poppy had finished examining Harry and claimed him to be fine, bar the scar on his forehead, that the potion and spell brought back the dead. And if you had injuries such as broken bones or a concussion before you were killed, then you would still have them to deal with once you were revived.

James asked "Albus where in America do you plan on sending us?" Albus replied "You will all live together in Miami Florida. Minerva and I have a daughter who married a muggle American man. You will all be living in their three story house, Rosewood manor. It is beach front property, and the back of the house has a garden that is the size of two Hogwarts quidditch pitches."

Lily asked "But Albus, won't they get suspicious if we were to use their house, and of course wouldn't they want to use the house themselves, and why Rosewood?" Minerva answered this time "No Lily, my dear. You see Elizabeth mine and Albus's only daughter; she lost her husband to the muggle disease cancer. She now lives here in England to be closer to Albus, me and her older brother."

Albus added "And of course she has left the house to me and her mother, as it I'm afraid sadly holds to many memories for her, of the time she, her husband and children spent living there." He added "And it is called Rosewood manor, because Samuel, her husband's family name was Rosewood. It is a large manor, as he came from a large and rich family of hotel chain owners all over America and Europe."

Remus asked "How are we getting their, magical or the muggle way?" Albus informed them "You all shall be travelling by the floo next work. The four fire places in the house are all connected to Hogwarts. One is connected to mine and Minerva's private quarters, a second one ends here." He added "A third goes to the hospital wing and finally one to Minerva's office."

Sirius asked "I thought you said she married a muggle man?" Minerva replied "Correct. But she insisted on being able to keep in contact with her father and me. Her dear husband Samuel could never bear to deny her anything if he could help it."

Albus clapped his hands together and said "Now, whatever can be salvaged from the wreckage at Godric's Hallow will immediately go Sirius's vault or the Potter vault. I wish for you all to transfer your faults over to mine and Minerva's control, at least until you all return from hiding when Harry and Hermione go to Hogwarts. Otherwise I'm afraid the ministry will get their hands on your possessions and vaults."

James and Sirius did not want the ministry sniffing around their faults, for many reasons. For example, there was evidence of all the books they used in fifth year to study being Animagus and they still hadn't registered with the ministry.

And then finally there was the fact, that it was simply the ministry and James and Sirius did not trust the Ministry as far as they could throw them, at least since Fudge was elected as Minster of magic. The man was a pompous and incompetent fool, in their opinions. Hell even Lily and Remus thought so as well.

James and Sirius reluctantly agreed. James said "If it keeps the ministry from swarming around my vaults like a bad smell, and of course keeps that incompetent fool away from my assets, then I'll willing give you and Minerva control over all of my assets and vaults, until I'm in the position to do it myself."

Sirius added "I don't trust the Ministry as far as I can throw them. Plus, I'm a Black, and it is vastly known the Black family is known for the dark arts and association with Voldemort. Regardless of the fact I was considered the black sheep of my family; the reputation unfortunately has stuck with me."

Albus nodded and said "Very well." He added after a brief pause "Now with the assistance of Minerva, I plan on changing your appearances and the tone of your voices. I shall have Minerva give the potion to Remus and deal with the spell needed to alter his voice."

James asked "Why does Remus's transformation require a potion?" James frowned when Sirius coughed disguising a snigger. He saw his husband glower murderously at the other man. James asked "Ok, you have my attention what am I missing Padfoot?"

Sirius couldn't answer; as he was far too busy sniggering. Lily smacked her husband over the head and reprimanded him "Siri, stop you're darn laughing and answer James. Surely it can't be that amusing whatever it is."

Sirius smirked and replied "Oh but my dear sweet Lily, it can and it is. Why don't you enlighten us Moony?" Remus looked about ready to pummel Sirius into the carpeted floor. He growled "Word of advice Padfoot, be thankful your sleeping daughter is currently making a decent shield for your sniggering hind, you mangy mutt."

James placed a comforting hand on his fuming husbands shoulder and asked "Remy love what's wrong, why do you require a potion, is it to do with your werewolf transformation?" Remus squeezed his husbands hand firmly and affectionately.

James noted is husband looked ill and more then a little mortified. James asked, starting to feel worried "Remy love, what is it, your starting to really worry me now?" Remus sighed irritably and gently rested his head on top of Harry's and replied "James, how do you feel about spending the next ten years with a wife instead of a husband?"

James noticeably faltered and glared at Sirius, when the other man clamped a hand over his smirking mouth and silently shook with laughter, having to hand a sleeping Hermione over to his wife, as he feared waking her, from all of the shaking he was doing, due to suppressed laughter.

James asked "What do you mean Remy?" Remus growled and handed Harry over to James, then stood, beginning to pace the floor up and down, irritably. He replied "For once my fury monthly problem is not the problem, but the fact I'm male is."

James now looked more then a tad alarmed, having a very unpleasant notion of where his husband was currently heading with this. He listened, gently caressing his sleeping son's back. "You see Love; the muggle world is not as accepting of same sex relationships and mixed races, as the wizarding world is. I guess they're more small minded then us."

James asked incredulously "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me, because the muggle world is god damn small minded, my husband is going to have to temporarily become my wife?"

Albus said "I'm afraid so James. After all it was Remus who carried and gave birth to Harry, and I'm afraid it is difficult for two people of the same gender to have a child and not have people ask all sorts of questions. Not all muggles have this problem, but sadly the vast majority to do."

Lily added "And of course I'm sure you all aware that muggle men are not capable of having children. Muggle men can't get pregnant. Which means people would start to talk, wondering where Harry's other parents is. In less Remus disguises his gender he won't be able to biologically claim Harry as his own in the muggle world. I can understand why Albus wishes for Remus to take this option."

James's nodded and turned to face his evidently agitated husband. He pleaded "Remus please at least consider this, I realise it must be mortifying, but think of what will happened if you don't consider it. I don't think I could bare it if you weren't able to rightful claim our son as biologically your own."

Sirius cleared his throat and said "I agree. All amusement put aside. Moony you endured over eleven hours worth of labour to bring Harry into this world, after Poppy magically apperated Harry out of you. Don't throw away all of that, just because your going to have to spend a brief stint as a female."

Remus snorted and replied "A brief stint? How is ten years considered a brief stint?" Lily said "Well, you could very well have ended up having to endure being a woman for a sight longer then a decade."

Remus asked "Tell me Albus, will this potion just change my appearance or will all of my inner plumbing be changed along with it?" Albus replied "Each time you take the potion your whole body will change, meaning yes you will experience all of the female problems Lily does."

Lily winced asked "When you say all of the problems I have, you mean the hormones and the monthly problem that all females endure?" "Minerva answered "Yes, a woman's monthly cycle and ability to conceive and give birth as a woman does."

Sirius had to stifle a laugh as he teasingly commented "Meaning good old Prongsie won't be able to play with Moony for a whole week out of each month." He shook with laughter and said "Oh, Moony my dear friend and fellow brotherly Marauder, or should I say sisterly Marauder, please allow me to give my deepest and most sincere condolences."

Remus growled lowly and spate "I swear by Merlin I'm gonna trash your ass Padfoot, if you don't shut your god damn face already. It isn't funny. I'm gonna be a man trapped in a woman's body enduring embarrassing female problems I shouldn't even have to talk or think about, never mind actually endure."

Sirius grimaced and said "Ah, when you put it like that, I truly do extend my deepest and sincerest condolences, Ah man that is just wrong on so many levels. Albus is there away to change him without all of that added on humiliation?"

Albus shook his head and replied "No, I'm afraid there isn't. We need this transformation to look as real and authentic as possible. Muggle women so I've been told endure this, just like witches do."

Remus moaned, sounding truly pained, as he placed his hands over his face. After a moment he removed his hands and lowered them. He then said "Very well, where is this potion?"

Minerva handed a small crystal phial to Remus, after going into a magically hidden cabinet in the far corner of Albus's office. She told him "Albus shall arrange for enough of this potion to be delivered to last six months, until another batch can be delivered."

Remus took a deep breath and lifted the phial to his lips, just as James commented.

**AN: Ok bad cliff hanger I know, sorry, couldn't resist. You'll have to review if you want to find out what James says to Remus, and of course what the others are going to look like and what names they'll be given.**


	4. Four

**Being Harry James Potter-Lupin**

Remus took a deep breath and lifted the phial to his lips, just as James commented. "Well, luckily for you Remy, I'm bi-sexual. So I guess our sex life won't be going to hell."

Sirius snorted, even Lily looked amused by this. Remus titled the phial upwards, dropping the contents into his mouth, before swallowing. He glowered at his husband for his wise assed comment and of course because the taste of the potion left very much to be desired.

Suddenly James used his seeker reflexes to catch the crystal phial as it fell from his husband's unfeeling fingers, as he double over and clutched his stomach. James looked horrified, there was a panicked edge to his voice, as he asked. "What's happening to him?"

Albus replied "There's nothing to worry about, it's just his body is going thought a dramatic transformation, it won't last long." And sure enough less then a minute later, they all watched in fascination, as Remus's skin begun to bubble, as if he was in the middle of a poly juice transformation.

They all watched as his height begun to shrink by at least three inches. His body started to changed shape. Short golden brown hair started to shift in colour and grow longer and wavy.

Exactly two minutes later the transformation was complete. Where once stood a six foot, thin, golden brown haired man was now replaced with a five foot seven and curvy slender woman. A highly attractive woman, who had waist length raven wavy hair, and bright blue eyes, and a slightly darker skin tone.

James noted she had higher cheek bones, a smaller and slightly pointed nose, with a less broad chin and jaw line. Her lips were fuller, making the perfect pout. James also noted that his husband now his wife was sporting a pair of decent sized and firm rounded breasts, with an incredible set of long shapely, firm and slender legs.

Sirius let out a low whistle and commented "Whoa Moony, if I didn't know any better, you could seriously be related to me. " He added "Oh yeah, by the way you look stunning. James is one hell of a lucky guy. If I wasn't into red heads and didn't have Lil, then I'd jump you myself."

Remus let out a very male snort and commented in his own voice, making his current appearance clash horribly with the sound of his male tone of his voice. "I just bloody better you would, Padfoot."

She turned to face James and asked "So how do I look, and what do you think, do think you could tolerate it?" She paused and took in her husband's expression and snorted before saying "In second thoughts don't answer that, your expression says it all for me."

She was right. James had a look of pure undisguised lust and a deep evident hunger. His hazel eyes flashed appreciatively, as he licked his lips, before biting on his lower lip. He then smirked as he looked his wife up and down.

Sirius and Lily snorted and shook their heads at the way James was reacting to Remus's new appearance. Albus chuckled and asked James "Ah, so I take it I'm not wrong in presuming you improve of the transformation?"

James all but purred in pleasure as he said "Most definitely, although it can't ever compare with the image of the man I fell in love with and married." Remus smirked and said "Good answer, very good answer."

She added "Ok, I guess you better changed the sound, tone and pitch of my voice, as even the sound of my voice with this current body is disturbing me." Albus nodded then gestured for Minerva to do the spell.

Minerva lifted her wand and pointed it at Remus's throat, and cast a two worded spell. There was a brief blue glow surrounding Remus's throat before it disappeared.

James asked "So how do you feel?" Remus shocked them all, when she spoke in a very feminine tone and pitch, that wasn't too high but slightly husky, but light and airy. It also had a slight American lit to it, where as it previously had an Irish lit. "Not to bad considering, but the voice is gonna take some getting use to, as is the body."

She then retook her seat and took Harry from James and held him against her breast. They all noticed as Harry snuggled up close to her chest in his sleep and let out a content sigh. James smiled gently at this.

Remus then asked in a low voice, so as not to wake Harry. "So what are we going to call me?" She added, pointing to her wedding band "Oh yes, James you might wanna adjust that, in less you wish for me to end up losing it, as it has gone far too big for me."

James nodded, noticing how loose the solid platinum band had become during the transformation. He noted his wife had long thin and dainty fingers. He placed a finger over the band and mumbled a couple of words.

A slight white glow surrounded his and her finger, before the ring shrunk, and the band became much more thinner and feminine, adjusting to fit Remus's now smaller and much more slender fingers.

Remus eyed the band and noticed it was no longer thick or plain like it had been. It was now thinner like a woman's wedding band, and had a small heart shaped ruby encrusted into the band with smaller circular shaped diamonds on either side of the ruby.

James asked Albus "Do we get to choose our own names?" Albus replied "Yes you do, as it is you after all, who are going to have to use and put up with it for the next decade." James nodded.

James turned to face Remus and asked "How about this, I'll choose your first name and any middle names, and then you can choose mine. But we'll decide our surname together and Harry's name as well."

Remus nodded and replied "Yes, I can live with that." She added "So, go on, go head and hit me with your worst." James smirked and replied "Mina Isabella."

Remus eyed her husband and shook her head and said "You know what; I really do think I could live with that." Lily commented "I must admit that is a rather pretty choice. Not bad, not bad at all Potter." She added around a smirk "Now the real question is can my husband come up with a half as good name for me?"

Sirius grumbled and mocked glared at James and said "Geez, way to go Prongsie, trying to make a man look bad." James snorted, as did Remus and Lily. Minerva and Albus shook their heads in silent amusement.

Albus then pointed his wand at James and cast a complicated glamour charm combined with a slight transfiguration. A bright yellow glow surrounded James as his features begun to rapidly shift, the process was completely painless, bar a very slight tingling sensation all over.

Remus gasped, placing her left hand over her mouth, as her eyes widened in disbelief, as the yellow glow ceased completely, revealing her husband's new and completely changed appearance.

His messy raven haired was gone, and was replaced with messy hair that was slightly shorter, but not by much. The colour had shifted from dark to a drastically lighter tone. Instead of raven, it was now a sandy blond mixed with strands of very light brown.

His eyes were now a slightly lighter shade of green when compared to Lily's own green eyes. His once tanned skin tone was now a lighter creamy white colour. The combination between his hair and eye colour and skin tone was stunning.

His jaw and chin was less broad, while his cheek bones were slightly higher and his nose was smaller and slightly longer. His lips were slightly thinner but not by much.

Sirius let out a low whistle and commented "Damn Prongs you should see yourself. You're completely unrecognisable. No one now could ever mistake you for a Potter. The Potter trait that has remained is your messy hair, but even then the effect is cancelled out by the sandy blond colour mixed with light brown."

James choked out "whoa, I'm blond?" Remus smiled and said "It's rather quite attractive, it's got nothing on your usual raven hair, but it's not terrible either." James asked "What colour are my eyes?" Lily told him "They're green, a slightly lighter shade then my own."

Before James could say anything else, Albus pointed his wand at James's throat. A blue glow surrounded his throat like it had with Remus. As soon as the glow ceased James cleared his throat and said "Well?"

James shrugged and commented in his new voice "Not bad, not bad at all. Not as deep as my own, but not girly either. I can tolerate it, I can deal." He nodded and watched as Remus nodded her approval.

Remus looked thoughtful as she said "I think you'd make a good Christian Shane." James sighed and replied "Fine, you can have your way; at least you didn't choose a name like Stan or Eric."

Albus chuckled and pointed his wand at a sleeping Harry. Remus startled slightly, as her son was surrounded in a yellow glow. She watched with fascination, but also with regret, as James's features shifted leaving Harry completely.

As soon as the glow had disappeared they all took in Albus's handy work. Harry James Potter now had his father's new features. He had James's new hair colour and skin tone.

Remus lovingly patted the sandy blond light brown streaked hair and asked "Albus who's eye colour did you give him?" Albus replied "Blue, just like your own currently is." James and Remus both nodded.

James asked "What would you like him to have as a first name? I'll choose his middle name." Remus looked thoughtful before replying "Jason, it means healer." James smiled and nodded, he liked it, especially the meaning.

It was then James turn, his turn to look thoughtful. He pondered for a moment before a small smile graced his new features and said "Jason Christian. So his middle name still matches my first name."

Remus nodded and said "I like it. Now we need a last name for all three of us and we're done. Sirius, Lily and Hermione can go under the glamour charm then." The others nodded in agreement.

Both James and Remus thought hard over what they could use. Remus commented "Something beginning with a letter C. I don't know why, I just fancy the sound of it."

James nodded before he was suddenly struck with an idea. He realised the name he thought of sounded good paired with the other names they had chosen. He asked "How about Clark?"

Remus nodded and said "I like it. I guess as soon as Albus has the papers drawn up we'll be Christian and Mina Clark, with Jason Clark." The others liked the sound of what they had chosen.

Lily suddenly spoke up and said "Remus with your new female status, your going to need a maiden name for the official documents." Remus knew she was right, and narrowed her eyes as she thought of a possible maiden name. After a moment or two she replied "Whitman."

**AN: Part two of this chapter will reveal what Sirius, Lily and Hermione will look like and what they are going to be named.**


	5. Five

**Being Harry James Potter-Lupin**

After Albus had conjured the necessary documents, such as birth certificates and a marriage licence and certificate. He handed the complete documents to James for safe keeping.

It was then Sirius's turn to be changed. Albus pointed is wand at Sirius. A yellow glow surrounded Sirius, while the others watched the transformation rapidly overtake Sirius's handsome features.

A minute later the yellow glow disappeared, leaving behind the completely transformed Sirius. Lily felt her jaw become slack at the sight of her husband. She placed a hand over her mouth and eyed her husband in disbelief.

Sirius took in his wife's expression and asked "Lil love, is it that bad?" Lily couldn't answer him and merely shook her head. Sirius was by now starting to become more then a tad paranoid.

Sirius turned to face James and Remus and asked "Come on, you guys honestly, is it that bad?" Remus spoke up first and cleared her throat before asking, there was a slight smirk on her face. "Tell me Padfoot how did you like the colour of my hair in my original form?"

Sirius blinked and replied "You mean my hair is now golden brown?" James smirked and added "Exactly, the exact same shade as Remy's had been." He paused and his smirk widened, taking on a wicked edge, as he asked "Is there suddenly a draft upon your neck by any chance, Padfoot?"

Sirius froze and slowly lifted his hand to his neck, noting as he did that his skin tone was now paler and creamy compared to his own darker tanned skin.

Sirius touched his neck and was horrified to feel his bare neck instead of thick and soft luxurious locks. He turned to Albus and spluttered in horror "You took my long hair, Merlin, how short is it?"

Albus couldn't answer, as he was trying really, really hard to not smile at the expression of pure horror on the younger wizards newly transformed features. Minerva answered instead and told him. "It is as short as James's own hair, although your hair is slightly wavy."

Sirius moaned and looked about ready to burst into tears. He looked truly mournful. Albus explained "I'm sorry Sirius, but I'm afraid it had to be done. You need to get a job in the muggle world, and unfortunately employers don't look too highly upon on young or older men with long hair. It is said to be a sign of being scruffy and lazy, where as it is part of fashion in the wizarding world."

Sirius growled irritably "I'm really, really starting to dislike Muggles. They are so god damn up tight and have a stick shoved up their arses, the bloody lot of them."

Lily exclaimed indignantly "Hey! My parents and my sister are and were muggles." Sirius snorted and replied "Your parents were the one true exception." He added around a sneer "As for your sister, don't get me started, as she is the prefect example of what I'm taking about, when I say muggles are stuck up and have sticks shoved up their arses, thank you very much."

Lily huffed, knowing he was right about her sister Petunia. She just hated it when her husband would point it out. She grumbled "By the way your blue eyes are gone, they're now bright hazel, just like James's had been."

Sirius nodded and asked "What about my features, the rest has been changed, meaning I'm not fool enough to think my features have escaped the process?"

James answered him "Your nose is slightly smaller, longer, and I think it maybe even slightly pointed at the end." He added at Sirius's raised eyebrow. "Also your lips are less full then they had been but not by a lot."

Remus added "Your chin and jaw line are less pronounced then previously. And finally your cheek bones are a little less high then they had been. But overall it is not unpleasant combination. Of course your features are not in the league of your own features."

Sirius asked "yeah right, but I'm still considered hot, just not as hot, right?" Lily snorted and grumbled "You and your blasted vanity. Yes you're still very handsome, just not drop dead gorgeous."

Remus asked "Albus how come you've lowered the standards of our men's looks?" Lily added "Not that they're both not still very handsome, but before, they both were without a doubt gorgeous."

Albus replied "Because neither of you can afford to draw too much attention to yourselves. This means a slight lower grade of appearance." Both Albus and Minerva looked apologetically and sympathetically at the others.

Sirius asked "So this means your also about to make my wife's features less stunning, and just pretty instead?" He added quickly at his wife's reproachful look. "Not that you're not stunning either way you look, but Lil currently your beyond stunning. It's a crime to lower the standards of that beauty."

Lily flushed and playfully slapped him and said "Alright you flatterer. Now you need to get that voice of yours altered. It's more then a little strange to hear my husband taking, but not actually seeing him."

Sirius mocked moaned "Oh my manly voice is about to be destroyed, oh the humanity of it." James, Remus and Lily had to stifle the urge to rip up with laughter or else wake the sleeping children.

Albus quietly chuckled as he aimed his wand at Sirius's throat and cast the spell required. Soon the tell tale blue glow that proved it was working surrounded Sirius's throat, before fading out completely.

Sirius cleared his throat and said "Well, farewell my manly and sexy voice, we shall meet again someday." James and Remus sniggered at this, while Lily stifled a giggle behind her hand.

Sirius shrugged and said "Not bad, not to high or to low, in between it would seem. Of course it hasn't got anything on my own manly and sexy voice." He gave a mock put upon sigh, and said "Oh well, I guess it will have to do. Its only for ten years, I guess I'll deal."

Lily looked thoughtful as she said "Brandon Michael, definitely." Sirius sighed and nodded as he said "Very well, if you insist. Now it's your turn." He looked up at Albus and said jokingly "Do your worst Professor."

Lily playfully smacked her husband for the umpteenth time in the last twenty minutes. Sirius mock glared and said "There's child abuse, but what about spouse abuse?" Lily stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to snort and roll his now hazel eyes at her.

Albus shook his head at their antics, his bright blue eyes twinkling like crazy. He then pointed his wand at Lily, thinking how she would look as a blond, as he did.

Soon Lily was surrounded in the yellow glow before it disappeared a minute later. Everyone took in her new appearance. Sirius was eyeing is wife in wonder and more then a little lust. He greatly approved, although he did prefer her original appearance.

His wife was now drastically altered. He noted her honey coloured blond hair, that reached just above her elbows, and where as her hair had been wavy, it was now completely straight and sleek.

He also noticed her pale creamy skin had been replaced with a golden sun kissed glow. Her eyes, which he knew he was going to miss dearly, were now a deep and warm shade of chocolate brown.

The others took in her new features. Higher cheek bones, fuller lips a small and pointy nose, almost pixy like. She looked lovely, just not as stunning as she had looked with her own features and red hair and green eyes.

Sirius nodded and said "You look beautiful, really beautiful." Lily smiled slightly revealing her new smile. She commented jokingly "But not stunning like before." Sirius looked pained not wanting to offend his wife. Lily held up her hand, giving her husband some slack and said "Its ok Siri, I'm not offended. I knew my looks would be drastically altered."

She asked Albus "So you are you going to change my voice now?" Albus lifted his wand but Sirius held up a hand and asked "Would you wait a minute please, I just need a moment?"

Lily looked at her husband with a sad and sympathetic smile and gently squeezed his hand comfortingly. Sirius shot is wife a sad but grateful smile of thanks. She told him "It'll be alright I promise. It is only until the children go to Hogwarts."

Sirius reluctantly nodded and gestured with his hand for Albus to go a head. Albus sighed, hating that this needed to be done. But if he didn't then the whole lot of them would surely be hounded by the press, little Harry, now Jason, especially.

Albus pointed his wand at Lily's throat and cast the spell he had on the others. Once the blue glow surrounding her voice had disappeared she spoke up and said "Well, that's finally gone and done it."

Her voice was slightly lower then it had been and not as light as Sirius and others were accustomed to. Sirius was truly mournful of this fact. He then looked to his daughter and cringed. Merlin what would happen to his baby girl. God did he hate this with a passion.

He supposed he better choose a new name for his Lily. He sighed and looked at his wife; he then nodded and said "Melissa Rose. Meaning you can still have a name of a flower."

Lily smiled at her husband gently and nodded her consent. She then looked down at their daughter, before sharing a pained glance with her husband.

Sirius and Lily looked up at Albus and nodded. Albus returned the nod. He sighed as he pointed the wand at a sleeping Hermione. Lily cringed as the yellow glow surrounded her precious little girl.

Sirius couldn't take his eyes off of his daughter, as the last he would see of Lily for the next ten years rapidly melted away. He swallowed hard when the glow ceased and all that was left was the new version of his and Lily's baby girl.

They all took in the jaw length wavy golden brown hair and sun kissed glow of her skin. Her features matched Lily's. She looked like Brandon and Melissa's daughter, and not Sirius and Lily Black's.

Sirius asked Albus "What colour eyes?" Albus lowered his head slightly and replied "Hazel, the same as your own." Both Sirius and Lily nodded.

Sirius and Lily exchanged a tearful glance. Sirius choked out "Merlin Lil, I never thought I'd ever ask you just again, at least not in regards to our Hermione. But what do you wanna call her?"

Lily wiped away a tear from her brown eyes and replied "I like Emma, what about you?" Sirius eyed his daughter and replied "Louise, it definitely holds promise, even if it isn't Hermione or Jane." Lily nodded and said "In that case, how about Emma Louise?" Sirius nodded and replied "Emma Louise it is then."

James spoke up quietly and gently, knowing exactly how painful this was for his two friends. He and Remus had just endured the same thing, hell his husband was now his wife. But it seemed he and Remus was just better at hiding it. At least the glamour hid his son's newly gained scar.

"You guys are going to need a last name and Lily will need a different maiden name for the documents." Remus nodded sympathetically and added "I realise this isn't easy, but it needs to be done you guys. Trust me when I say we'll somehow get though this together."

Lily and Sirius nodded looking at their best friends gratefully. They realised that the other couple had it worse then they did. Their son would be the most famous boy in the world when he finally turned eleven and would have to deal with the press. Then there was the fact Remus was now Mina.

Sirius said "How about White as a last name?" Lily nodded and replied "Yeah, its fine. I'm going to go with Kensington as a maiden name." Sirius nodded.

Albus conjured the required documents. Officially making them Brandon and Melissa White and Emma White. Well, at least official in the muggle world. They would always be Sirius and Lily Black and Hermione Black in the wizarding world.


	6. Six

****

**Being Harry James Potter-Lupin**

**  
**Soon six months had passed and everyone was settled in. The house and view were beautiful, but had nothing on Potter manor back in England. The children and the adults loved the beach front view they had. They would all take a walk on the beach every morning after breakfast.

Remus or Mina, as she was known to everyone she worked with and had met so far, looked lovely. She had never looked so health; she was sporting a nice tan from all of the sun and time spent on the beach and in the back garden, which happen to have a swimming pool.

Lily insisted Remus had a glow about her, not unlike when she was pregnant with Harry. This was of course to be expected, as she after all was four months pregnant, much to her surprise and James's delight.

Sirius had teased them, claiming they didn't waste any time. And they hadn't. Within two and a half months of arriving in Miami, Remus discovered she was pregnant.

James had been eager to test out Remus's new body, especially her more desirable assets. This meant they were at it like rabbits. They hadn't been like this since they were eighteen.

And because she was pregnant, this in return meant she did not transform during the full moon. That was one of the perks of being pregnant if you were a werewolf, you didn't transform. It was like the hormones caused by pregnancy prevented the transformation. Naturally the baby would also be harmed otherwise.

Of course Remus did avoid going out during the full moon. She wouldn't transform, but it didn't mean she still didn't feel the pull the full moon had on the inner wolf inside of her.

They had all settled into a routine. James was an art teacher at the local college. Art had always been James's strong point. Remus was also teaching photography at the local college. Remus had always been a wiz when it comes to using a camera. She could always pick the right light and setting.

Lily worked in a local hotel, as a receptionist, she hoped in a couple of years she would be given a promotion, maybe she could try for management. Lily had always been good at working under pressure; it was when she gave her best. Plus she was always a people person and pleaser.

Sirius worked at the same hotel as Lily. He was a security guard. He claimed it was just like being an auror, only he wasn't using magic and chasing after and arresting bad guys.

Harry, who had turned two not long after they had arrived in Miami, would stay in the nursery at the college his parents worked at. Hermione would join him there as well.

James and Sirius missed working as aurors. They missed the sense of excitement and adrenalin that came from chasing and arresting bad guys for a living. Remus and Lily had assured them, that as soon as Harry and Hermione started Hogwarts they could return to working as aurors.

Lily admitted she missed training to be an unspeakable. She had been in the middle of her training when she and James had gone into hiding with Harry. Pretending to be married, and had placed a glamour charm on Harry, so he had her green eyes.

Remus had opened his own book store in Hogsmead, as it was not widely known that he was a werewolf. Only Severus had found out about that and no one else. The book store had been closed down during the war, as no one wanted to venture out into Hogsmead, in fear of being attacked by death eaters.

Harry and Hermione only occasionally saw their parents use magic, but did not understand what they were seeing. Both children had shown signs of magic. This worried their parents greatly. What if either one of them accidentally did magic whilst out in public or at the nursery?"

Magical wards and anti muggle repellent charms had been placed around the whole house, front and back. This meant James and Sirius had been able to take Harry and Hermione flying in the back garden.


	7. Seven

**Being Harry James Potter-Lupin**

It had been nine and a half years since the Potter-Lupin's and the Black's had gone into hiding. It was Harry's eleventh birthday and he was more then aware that he was going to receive his Hogwarts letter that up and coming morning. Hermione would be eleven the following month.

Harry and Hermione had been told about Hogwarts and magic, but neither knew about the glamour and identities they were under. Harry was aware that he had somehow managed to kill a dark and evil wizard called Voldemort when he was a year-old, and that he would be famous when he went to school. Everyone would know who he was. He didn't like the sound of this.

James and Remus realised that they would have to remove the charm before Harry went to Hogwarts and tell him why he was under the cloak of a glamour charm. Of course they weren't going to mention the prophecy until he was older, that would be cruel, at his current age anyway.

Over the years James and Remus had three other children, giving them a total of four, a son and twin daughters. Harry James was the oldest at eleven. Then there was Jackson Sirius, who preferred to be called Jack. He was eight and would be nine in August.

And of course there were their twin daughters, who had just turned five. The oldest by five minutes was Aimee Leah and Serena Lily. They were the last of the Potter-Lupin children. Both James and Remus had agreed four was enough, more then enough. They weren't the Weasleys, who Albus had informed them had seven children.

Sirius especially had sniggered over this piece of news. He claimed they obviously had too much time on their hands. Lily had cringed as had Remus, Remus especially. Ever since she had been turned female, she had given birth to her three youngest children the natural way. This meant a lot of pushing and screaming and threatening to castrate James.

Lily and Sirius had also had four children, Hermione Jane the oldest who was ten going on eleven in a matter of four weeks. Then there were her three younger brothers. She was the only female Black, and disliked having to share a bathroom with all of those males.

There was Darien James, who was seven. Then there was the twins Alexander Remus, who liked to be called Alex, he was three and the oldest by two minutes, and finally his twin brother Daniel Craig.

Albus was due to arrive that morning along with Minerva after breakfast. Harry would have his Hogwarts letter by then. They were coming to briefly remove the charm to allow Hermione and Harry to see what they looked like and really sounded like, before they charms would be put back in place, at least until they went to Hogwarts.

Plus Remus was in need of more of the potion she had been taking to keep up her appearance all of this time. She would require only six weeks worth before she would become male once again.


	8. Eight

**Being Harry James Potter-Lupin**

****

During breakfast there was a tapping sound on the window. The children were used to owl mail, so they weren't fazed by it. Although Harry was excited, he knew it was his Hogwarts letter. He had no idea that he was in for a shock, a shock concerning the name he would find on the envelope.

James let the owl in and carefully removed the letter from around the owl's leg. He then gave it a slice of bacon, before sending in on its way again. Once the owl was out of the window and flew off, James rejoined the others at the table.

He beamed and handed the letter to his oldest son. Harry returned an identical smile. He looked at the front of the envelope, and the smile on his face froze and he frowned at what he saw.

Everyone saw the expression on his face. Only the adults knew what was wrong and what he had found. Harry said, sounding puzzled and a little disappointed. "They've sent me someone else's letter."

Hermione asked, after taking a sip of her orange juice. "Why Jason, who's name is on the front?" Harry frowned and replied "A Mr. Harry James Potter-Lupin." His frown deepened as he looked at both of his parents.

James sighed, he knew this day would eventually come, but didn't mean he had to like or be fully prepared for it. James said "No son, it isn't wrong, it's correct. They've not sent you the wrong letter. I can't explain now, but I promise when our visitors I told you about arrive after breakfast, then all will be explained." Remus nodded and added "Your father is right, it is your letter, so go head and open it."

Harry still looked dubious, but did as his mother told him to. He broke the official Hogwarts seal. He removed the letter from the envelope and smoothed it out. He then began to read. He scanned it quietly for the next couple of minutes.

Hermione asked "What does it say Jason?" Harry finished scanning the letters contents before replying. "It's a list of things I need. Like books, a cauldron and a wand, as well as school robes." He added "It also mentions that you can bring a toad, a cat, a rat or an owl. I fancy an owl."

Hermione wrinkled her nose and said "Toads and rats are gross. I don't like them. I don't like the way a toad jumps, they're all slimy and easy to lose. And rats, I don't like how they crawl and hide all over the place. And they chew though everything. It's annoying."

Harry smirked at her and replied "You would think that." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and went back to eating her breakfast. Harry rolled his eyes at her and went back to reading his letter, while the adults chuckled.

He pouted and said "But it says first years aren't allowed a broom stick." James chuckled and ruffled his son's hair and informed him. "First years aren't allowed to join the quidditch team; you'll have to wait until second year. Sorry son, but it is the rules."

After breakfast the fire place in the main living room on the first floor flared to life. Everyone watched as an older looking Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the emerald green flames.

Neither Albus nor Minerva had seen the children since the night of Godric's Hollow and they went under the glamour charm. They had only kept in touch by owl and the occasional fire call from the adults.

Minerva was shocked at how much the Harry and Hermione had grown. Then there was the other children whose existence she had known of, but hadn't had the pleasure of meeting. She was amazed.

Albus was trying to imagine what each child would look like once the glamour was removed. He had almost forgotten what everyone truly looked like. Ten years was a long time to be placed under a glamour charm.

Once everyone was sat around the fire and was drinking tea. Albus and Minerva introduced themselves to Harry and Hermione. Albus went first. "Hello you two, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I will be your headmaster at Hogwarts." He gestured to Minerva.

Minerva smiled gently and replied "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am the Albus's wife. I am also the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, and will be teaching both of you, when you attend Hogwarts in September." She added "I am also the head of Gryffindor house, and hope to see you in my house, just as both sets of your parents were."

Albus went on "But that is not the reason why I and Professor McGonagall have come to visit you." He paused and added "There are things you need to know and see. The reason why you've not been informed before now is because we believed you to be too young to understand what the whole situation meant."

Minerva continued from where Albus left off. "You must understand it was for both of your own good, there really was no choice I'm afraid. But now because you're due to attend Hogwarts, the arrangements put into place ten years ago will come to an end."

Albus gestured to James and the others. James sighed and stood, Remus followed suit. James said "Jason will you please follow your mother and I to my study. We have things we need to discuss, and charms that need to be removed."

Once Harry had followed his parents out of the room, Lily stood, she was followed by Sirius. Sirius said "Emma sweetheart, your mother and I need you to come with us to my study, as Like Jason, Uncle Chris and Aunt Mina, we also have important things to discuss and charms to remove."

Once everyone had left the room, Albus and Minerva were left to look after the younger children.


	9. Nine

**Being Harry James Potter-Lupin**

****

As soon as the Potter-Lupin's entered, James told Harry to take a seat in his office chair. Harry did as he was told, before commenting "Why do I get the impression I'm not gonna like this? I'm not, am I?"

Harry more then got his answer when both of his parents cringed. He instantly knew he was going to be more then a tad pissed at his parents, way before he would even consider leaving this room again.

Harry leaned back in the chair, his arms crossed, looking calm and collected, even though it was a different story inside of his head, his parents didn't need to know that just yet.

His calm façade gave James a terribly overwhelming urge to shake his son until his teeth rattled. He gestured to Remus and said "I think you better start." Remus frowned and asked "Why?"

James leaned closer to him and whispered "Because if you don't, I'm seriously gonna end up shaking him until his teeth rattle. How can he sit there and look so fucking calm for Merlin sake?" He added "He sure as hell does not get that from me, let me tell you that."

Remus shot her husband a look of pure annoyance, knowing exactly where Harry got that from. And it was a façade. She was famous for them; the only one who she couldn't fool was James. But it seemed Harry could. Remus knew it was a façade, because she could smell the nervousness and agitation coming off of their son in waves, plus the fact his heart beat had sped up, was a real give away.

Remus took a deep breath and begun. "Harry first of all, your father and I want you to understand that this was done for your own good. You were only a year-old, far, far too young to be dealing with the press and everyone knowing your name."

Harry asked "So this is to do with the fame I've supposedly gained from somehow killing a dark wizard when I was only a toddler?" James replied "Yes. And no, he is not quite dead. You merely destroyed his body and left his spirit trapped somewhere, nobody knows where."

Remus continued "And because you were too young to deal with fame and the press. Albus Dumbledore, the man you met down stairs, he and his wife arranged for us to go into hiding, where we've remained for the last ten years."

Harry asked "So you mean we haven't always lived in America?" James shook his head and replied "No son, you and Emma were both born in London, England, and only came to live in muggle America before you were due to turn two."

Harry asked "Ok. So explain to me why the name on my Hogwarts letter read as Harry James Potter-Lupin, and not Jason Christian Clark?" James and Remus shifted uncomfortably, knowing this would give everything away, finally.

James cleared his throat nervously, lifting a hand to scratch behind ear, a nervous habit he has always had, even as a child. He said "That's because you are Harry James Potter-Lupin. You were given that name at birth. Jason Christian Clark was the name given to you when we went into hiding."

Remus saw his son pale and look more then a little confused. He gestured to James and said "James you better remove the charm, you're more accomplished in the charms department then I am."

James sighed and lifted his hand, but before he could say the spell, Harry stopped him and asked "What charm? And what will it do to me?" Remus replied "It will lift the magic used to cloak your true appearance, which neither I or your father has seen since you were one and a half years of age."

Harry nodded and sighed. James lifted his hand once more, and this time Harry did not interrupt him. He cast the spell, and he and Remus watched as he was surrounded in an amber glow instead of a yellow glow. They watched as his features rapidly shifted.

A minute later the reversal process was completed. Harry now looked like his father James had at that age. He was sporting the famous Potter messy black hair. And his eyes were now a bright hazel mixed with golden flecks. His skin tone was a tanned colour, but slightly darker then it would have been, due to the fact he was tanned from living in Miami for so long.

Remus gasped and said "Sweet Merlin, it has been so long since I've had the pleasure of seeing you looking like this, Harry. And just as long since I've been able to call you by your real given name."

Harry asked "Is it done?" Remus said "Almost, just your voice needs to be adjusted." Harry nodded and watched as James walked up to him and placed his hand over his throat and cast the reversal spell. Soon a purple glow surrounded his throat, before disappearing seconds later.

James said, as he stepped back "Now you're done." Harry nodded and said "Anything else you'd like to tell me?" He noticeably paused at the sound of his voice. His tone hadn't changed, just his accent. Where as he had an American accent, he was not sporting a British lit combined with the American.

James went and stood by Remus again and said "Yes Harry, there is more, a lot more. What we are about to reveal may very well break into that calm you've got going on here."

Harry replied "Hit me with your worst." James raised an eyebrow and could not help but smirk, as he commented "Something tells me you're so gonna wish you hadn't been so hasty in saying that, Harry."

James waved a hand in front of him and used the reversal spell to change back his appearance. He was surrounded in an Amber glow, as his features shifted. Remus watched closely, hardly believing that she was going to finally see her husband as he was when she first fell in love with him, and married him.

A minute later the reversal was complete. Both James and Remus saw their son's jaw go slack and his eyes become very wide indeed. Remus merely eyed her husband lovingly and sighed as she said "Oh, you have no idea how I've missed you looking like this, I really, truly have."

James chuckled before waving his hand over his throat and muttered the spell to reverse the charm on his voice. A purple glow surrounded his throat before ceasing. James then spoke in his real voice in front of his son for the first time.

"Yeah I've missed looking like this, how do I look, as I've obviously aged?" Remus beamed "You finally look gorgeous again instead of just being handsome." James laughed and placed a kiss on his wife's lips.

Harry noted that his father's voice was a lot deeper, richer and smoother then he was accustomed to. He wondered if he still resembled his father. He asked "Do I still resemble you, dad?"

James replied "Yeah you do, and you still have your mother's eyes as well." Harry asked "You mean blue?" James shook his head and replied "No. they're the same shade of hazel like mine, only difference is, that your mothers eyes and yours as well, have lots of bright golden flecks in them."

Harry asked "So mom is under a charm as well?" James coughed, while Remus flushed brightly. Harry asked puzzled "What, what did I say?" Remus replied "Everyone was placed under a charm, Harry. Only my transformation was a sight more complex then everyone else's."

Harry frowned and asked "How do you mean, complex?" Remus replied, looking very pained, hopping her son would not think badly of her or be afraid of her. "Mine was more complex, because I didn't just change my appearance and voice; no I also changed my entire gender, Harry."

Harry choked out "You mean you're supposed be a guy just like me and dad?" Remus cringed and replied "Yes." She added "My real name is Remus John Lupin-Potter. And yes I really am your parent Harry."

Harry replied "But how, I thought men couldn't have babies?" James replied "Wizards can Harry, it is muggle men who are unable. Wizards have children just like women do. The only difference is the birthing process is different and more complex and can be dangerous if not monitored properly. Plus it is not as common as it is for Women."

Harry nodded, still clearly shocked. Harry asked "Can you change back?" Remus replied "Not until tonight. While yours and everyone else's appearance was aided by a charm, mine was aided by a potion, which I have to take on the last day of each month."

Harry looked disappointed and said "So I can't see what you look like until tonight?" James suddenly smiled and walked over to his desk and searched one of the large draws. He finally pulled out a red and golden leather photo album."


	10. Ten

**Being Harry James Potter-Lupin**

****

James walked back over to Harry and handed it to him. And said "Look in there; you'll be truly amazed at what you'll find." Harry nodded and nervously opened the front cover.

On the first page was a picture of four boys, who appeared to be around about his age. James and Remus walked over to him and stood on either side of him. James pointed to the picture, where the younger version of the Marauders could be seen laughing and waving at the camera.

He said "That was me, your other father, your godfather Brandon, or should I say Sirius Black. And the slightly rounded boy was Peter Pettigrew. You don't need to bother yourself over him; he's not worth your time. He's a traitor, that's all you need to know until you're older."

Remus smiled and said "We were well known at Hogwarts, known as the Marauders. I was Moony, obviously because of my werewolf problem." She went on "Your father was called Prongs, because of his animagus form, which you have seen and know to be a stag."

James continued where Remus had left off. "Sirius he as you know is a black grim. He went by and still goes by the name Padfoot. And finally Peter was known as Wormtail, because his animagus form was a rat. Rather fitting when you consider how he ended up betraying and selling us out."

Harry grinned and said "I and Emma always wondered what those names meant, when you and mom and Brandon would sometimes call each other that." He turned the page and came to a photo of the same four boys, only slightly older.

James said pointing to the photo "That was our second year, that other photo was our first year. I joined the quidditch team that year, making seeker for my houses team."

Harry adjusted his round framed glasses as he turned the page. It was a picture of just James and Sirius in their second year, wearing their quidditch robes and padding. Each boy was holding onto a broom and was beaming at the camera.

Harry turned the page once again. This was set in their third year. Sirius was evidently in a heated argument with a beautiful auburn, green eyes girl, while James and Remus were stifling evident laughter behind their hands, as they stood under a tree not too far from the quarrelling pair.

Harry snorted at the sight and asked "Who is the really pretty auburn haired girl?" James grinned and replied "Believe it or not that is your godmother Melissa, or properly known as Lily Black."

Remus laughed and said "Sirius and Lily were constantly at each others throats from third year until fifth, when they started dating." James also laughed and shook his head.

Next was a picture of the four boys and Lily in their fourth year. They obviously all looked older. They were joined by a brown haired boy and a sandy blond haired girl.

Sirius and Lily were glowering at each other. While Peter was stuffing a cauldron cake into his mouth, while the boy and girl Harry didn't know, were grinning shyly at each other.

And finally his parents, the sight brought a small smile to his face. They were standing close to each other and were unknowingly looking at the other, before turning away when the other almost catches them in the act.

Harry asked "Who are the other boy and girl in the picture; it's the first time they've turned up in a photo?" James replied "Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom, known as Alice Brown back then. They have a son last time we saw them. Neville, he's your age, not only that, you also share the same birthday as well."

Harry nodded looking thoughtful before turning another page. He laughed lightly at this one. This photo was set in fifth year. Harry was amused to note Sirius and Lily were locked in a passionate kiss and embrace. Peter was staring at them, blushing all the while. His parents were holding hands and smiling shyly at each other.

The next picture was also set in fifth year. It was of his parents. James was in his quidditch robes, his hair was wind swept. He had obviously just been flying. He had his arms wrapped possessively around Remus as they kissed passionately; Remus was holding him just as possessively.

Harry flushed slightly and quickly turned the page, causing his parents to chuckle and exchanging a knowing glance. The next picture was set in sixth year. His parents were wrapped around each other and were sitting under a tree, on a red and white checked blanket. There was a picnic basket beside them. Food and drink was arranged neatly on the blanket.

The next picture was also set in sixth year. It was of just Sirius and Lily. They were wrapped around each other, gazing into each others eyes. They were evidently very much in love with each other. They were dressed in formal robes.

Remus commented "That was sixth year, at the Valentines ball. I was your father's date that year. The wizarding world is more accepting of relationships with the same gender then they are here in the muggle world."

Harry nodded and turned the page. This photo had his parents in it. They were dressed in formal robes and were wrapped around each other. Harry asked "I take it that was from the same Valentines ball?" James and Remus nodded.

Harry turned the page again. This was set in their final year. Peter was not in this photo. The picture was of his parents, Sirius and Lily, with Frank and Alice. They were all dressed in formal robes.

Harry looked up at his parents questioningly. James said "That was seventh year, our final year. We were at the winter ball. A lot of people if not most went home for the Christmas holidays. So professor Dumbledore decided to throw a ball for all students from years four and upwards, so if you were below fourth year, you had to be the date of an older student, in order to attend."

Harry turned the page again. It was still set in seventh year. James and Sirius were dressed in their quidditch uniforms. They were each holding onto either side of a large golden cup. They were grinning widely. Lily and Remus were stood on either side of them, beaming at their boy friends as they celebrated their victory to the quidditch cup.

James grinned "Seventh year again. We beat the Slytherin's to the quidditch cup; we won the match four hundred and eighty to their two hundred and ten. That was the best quidditch win. Not only was it our last year before graduation, but we completely wiped the sky and trashed the Slytherin team."

Harry returned the grin, while Remus shook her head. She and James watched as Harry turned to page again. This photo showed all four Marauders along with Lily, Alice and Frank. They were dressed in their graduation robes and cap, with the golden tassel on the end.

Remus smiled and had an expression on her face as if remembering a pleasant memory. She said "Graduation. We had just been given our diplomas and legally declared fully qualified adult wizards and witches."

Harry turned the page, revealing another photo. In this one, only his parents were in it. They were wrapped around each other, dressed in their graduation robes, but weren't wearing their caps. James was kissing Remus on the cheek, making him blush.

The next picture was of Sirius and Lily in their own graduation robes. Sirius was lovingly holding Lily in his arms; her head was resting under his chin. They had beaming smiles on their faces, as they looked at the camera.

The next photo was of all four Marauders dressed in their graduating robes and caps, holding their diplomas. Harry turned the page again and found a similar photo, only Lily had joined the Marauders in this photo.

Harry turned to the next photo. This photo he really took notice of. It was taken on his parents wedding day. They had taken part in a double ceremony with Sirius and Lily.

His parents were dressed in formal robes and had a red rose each, pinned to the grey pinstriped robe. They were wrapped in each others arms and were gazing lovingly at each other, James lightly had his lips pressed on the tip of Remus's nose, and their foreheads were resting against each others. It was clear to see they only had eyes for each other.

Beside them were Sirius and Lily. They were wrapped in each others arms and were kissing tenderly. Lily was dressed in a beautiful white gown with her hair pinned up in a fancy complicated looking hair style. There was a veil on her head. She was holding a bouquet of pink and white roses.

Sirius had his arms wrapped around her. He was dressed in a darker version of the robes his parents were wearing. There was a single pure white rose pinned to his robe. His shoulder length black wavy hair was tied back in a pony tail at the back of his head.

The next photo was also a wedding photo, but all four had linked arms and were beaming straight at the camera. They looked youthful and content. Each member of the quarter was glowing with pure happiness.

Remus commented "There used to be a third wedding photo in there, Peter was in it with us. When we moved here, your father and Sirius demanded its removal. Lily and I had no such objections and completely agreed to its removal."

Harry turned the page again, noticing there weren't many pages left. This picture was of Remus and Lily. Both were heavily pregnant and had a hand placed over their large and rounded stomachs, as they beamed and waved at the camera.

The next photo was of Remus and James. James had his arms wrapped around Remus from behind; his hands were resting lovingly on the rounded and expanding stomach in front of him.

The next was of Sirius and Lily, they were in the same position as James and Remus had been in the previous photo. Harry noted as he turned the page back, that Remus was glowing and looked truly handsome.

Harry commented to Remus "You make a highly attractive man. I can't imagine what it must be like to be a man in the body of a woman. I don't even wanna find out, trust me." James and Remus chuckled at this.

They all turned their attention back to the album. Harry took in this photo in particular. It was of his father's. He noted his father who currently looked like his mother, looked exhausted but happy. His other father was sitting on the bed beside Remus.

But what really caught his attention was, the tiny figured wrapped in a white blanket wearing a white woollen cap. The tiny person was snuggled in Remus's arms and was being bottle fed.

Harry asked "Is that?" he trailed off looking at the picture closely. James shared a gentle and loving smile with Remus. Remus said "Yes, Harry that's you. You're less then an hour old there."

Harry frowned and grumbled "I look ugly; I'm all pink and wrinkly, urgh." James and Remus laughed. Remus said between laughs of amusement. "You were never an ugly baby; you were gorgeous when you were a baby."

James added ruffling his son's hair. "You weren't ugly. You were less then an hour old, of course you were pink and wrinkly all babies are when they're first born, what did you expecte, honestly?"

Harry grumbled and turned the page. He saw Sirius and Lily. Lily looked exhausted but still managed to smile, as she held her new born baby in her arms. The little baby was dressed in a crème blanket and matching woollen cap on they're tiny head.

Sirius had his arm wrapped around Lily and was looking down at the little person with a look of awe and pure love on his exhausted and weary looking face. He looked close to tears.

The next picture was of Harry on his own, he was dressed in a red baby suite that covered his feet. There were little golden snitches moving about on the material. Harry was sleeping and his little hands were resting in tiny fists above his head. He looked to be about four or five months old. He had a thick layer of black messy hair on top of his little head.

The next picture was of Hermione at three months old. She had a thin layer of black hair on top of her head. She was wide awake, trying to focus on the camera. There was a little toothless grin on her sweet little rounded face. She was dressed in a lilac coloured baby suite that covered her feet. There were little butterflies that would flutter every now and then on the suite.

The next picture was of both Harry and Hermione. Harry was about six months old and Hermione five months. (I realise Hermione is probably older then Harry in the books, but in my story he is the one who is older) Harry was dressed in a white baby suite that covered his feet. There were little pictures of broom sticks on the soft cotton material.

And Hermione who had her right arm resting near Harry's, was dressed in a yellow baby suite that covered her feet. There were little white bunny rabbits on the material, that would hop and bounce every once in a while.

There was a photo of James sleeping on the couch, with a sleeping Harry lying on his chest. Remus beamed at this photo and said "I love this photo, I took it. I couldn't resist, you both looked so beautiful just sleeping peacefully together."

There were only six photos left. The first was of Harry on his first birthday. He had cake smeared around his mouth. James and Remus were kneeling on either side of him. James was laughing, while Remus was trying to wipe Harry's mouth clean, but the little boy kept moving his face, trying to avoid the offending cloth.

The next photo was of Hermione's first birthday that took place a month after Harry's. She had her hands and mouth cover in cake. She was evidently giggling, as Sirius playfully nibbled and suckled on her fingers. Lily was stifling a giggle behind her hand.

Harry was in the back ground and was crawling on the floor, James was trying to catch him, while Remus stood there laughing at the sight of his husband chasing after their year-old son.

The next photo was of James and Remus holding a one year old Harry between them. The little family looked beautiful. Harry was beaming and waving his little hands, as his parents smiled gently and rested their cheek against each others.

James and Remus looked pained. There were tears in Remus's eyes. James said "That was the last photo of the three of us taken together whilst in England and not in hiding. Two months later Lily and I took you Harry into hiding at Godric's Hallow. We pretended to be husband and wife and placed you under a very minor glamour charm, making your eyes green to match Lily's."

Harry looked at his parents sadly before turning the page. It was similar to the one of him and his parents, except this was of Hermione with Sirius and Lily. Hermione was giggling and waving at the camera with her right hand and her left hand was tugging on a strand of her mother's hair. Lily had a slightly pained expression on her face, as she tried to smile for the camera. Sirius's face was coloured with hilarity.

The next photo was of both couples together, with Harry and Hermione secured in front of them. They were grinning and waving at the camera, as their parents beamed from behind them.

The last picture was of Harry and Hermione crawling together. Hermione was trying to chase after Harry. James and Sirius were egging them on, while Remus and Lily were laughing at the scene in front of them.

Harry closed the album and shook his head and said "I'd forgotten all of the memories of being Harry. I'm guessing Emma has forgotten all of her own memories of being Hermione."

James gently smoothed a hand though his son's hair asked "Are you ready to go back and join the others?" Harry nodded and slid out of the chair, handing the album to Remus as he did.

The three of them then exited the office, Remus carrying the album.


	11. Eleven

**Being Harry James Potter-Lupin**

As soon as the Black's entered the study, Sirius told Hermione to take his office chair. Hermione settled back in the chair and said "So, what is it you want to discuss, and what charms need to be removed?" She added "And something tells me Jason is having the same conversation with his parents."

Lily replied "Yes, Jason is having the same conversation with his parents." She added "And the charms that need to be removed are glamour charms." Hermione raised an eye brow at this.

Sirius said "And yes before you ask, you are under a glamour charm, that is not your true appearance, but in fact a disguise."Hermione frowned and asked "Why has my true appearance been disguised?"

Lily asked "Do you remember us telling you that when Jason was a baby he somehow managed to defeat a dark and evil wizard called Voldemort?" Hermione nodded and Sirius continued where Lily had left off.

"Well, because of this Jason is very famous in the wizarding world; there most likely isn't an adult or child that does not know who he is and what he has done." He added "And because of this, you, your mother and I, along with Jason and his parents had to go into hiding and disguise our selves, so no one could find us."

Lily continued to explain "Jason was far too young to deal with the press and all of the wizards and witches biding for his attention. And of course we would have all had the same thing to deal with, for just being closely associated with Jason and his parents."

Sirius continued on "So Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, the elder wizard and witch you just met down stairs, helped all six of us, by placing us under a glamour charm, to disguise our appearances and our voices."

Hermione finished "And they sent us here, didn't they?" Sirius nodded and said "Correct. You and Jason weren't born in America; you were born in London, England. We never went into hiding until you and Jason were nearly two years old."

Lily took out her wand and said "We are going to remove the charms off all three of us. Are you ready?" Hermione nodded, but then quickly held up her hand and said "Is my name really Emma Louise White, as Jason got his Hogwarts letter and it had the name Harry James Potter-Lupin on the front, instead of Jason Christian Clark?"

Lily lowered her wand and replied "No, your name, the name your father and I gave you at birth, is Hermione Jane Black. Your father and I are Sirius and Lily Black. My maiden name had been Evans and not Kensington."

Hermione nodded and asked "What about Jason, I mean Harry and his parents?" Sirius told her "Now that's where things get truly complicated and bazaar." Lily slapped her husband and said "Sirius don't start that again, you know what Remus will do to you if he catches you."

Sirius grumbled and asked "Lil, have I mentioned spouse abuse over the years, by any chance?" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes and said "You're both stalling and you know it."

Sirius grumbled "You far too clever for your own good, you and your mother are." Hermione sighed and looked at her father pointedly and yawned repeating "Still stalling Dad. And who is Remus?"

Sirius grumbled and Lily rolled her eyes at her husband and then turned to face their daughter who was waiting. She said "Remus J0hn-Lupin Potter is one of Harry's father's, who currently happens to be Mina Clark."

Hermione's eyes widened and she choked out "Mina is really a man?" She paused and added "So men in the wizarding world truly can have babies and not muggle men?"

Lily's eyes narrowed and asked "How did you find out about that?" Hermione replied looking guilty "I found it in a magical medical book you keep in your own personal library, last year, when I was looking for a book to read."

Sirius chuckled and commented "Only you and your mother would think a good read was a magical medical book." Hermione and Lily both glared at Sirius, who smirked and put his hands up in mock surrender.

Lily told Hermione "Christian is really James Potter. And yes Harry does have two biological fathers, instead of a mother like you do. He is probably finding that out right now actually."

Hermione asked "What do they look like and what do we look like?" Sirius replied "That easy enough." He then pointed his wand at Hermione and said the spell. She was surrounded in an amber glow for a full minute. Her parents watched as the glamour was rapidly reversed, reinstating her original features.

Sirius then pointed his wand at her throat before she could speak. A purple glow surrounded her throat before ceasing altogether. They then watched as she looked down fingering a shoulder length black curl, instead of a golden brown wavy strand.

Sirius was in awe, as was Lily. Their daughter was just as stunning as her mother, both realised she would be a true heart breaker when she reached her early teens. She had the looks to make any man or boy drool and fall over themselves like idiots. Sirius was thrilled.

Lily felt tears fill her eyes, her baby girl was beautiful. She marvelled and practically melted at the sight of her daughters raven curls. She and Sirius truly had their baby girl back as she always should have been.

Hermione looked up at them in wonder, her bright green intelligent eyes alight with so many questions and enough curiosity to kill a castle the size of Hogwarts full of cats. She looked at her hand and noticed she was still heavily tanned, but her skin was a shade lighter and had a creamy tone.

She asked in a voice that noticeably made her falter at the sound of it. Her American accent now had a very slight British lit. Obviously spending so much time in America had altered her accent.

"What colour are my eyes, and who do I get them from. And the raven curls, who do they come from?" Lily replied "The skin tone comes from me, as do your features. But the raven hair is from your father and the natural curls are from me. And finally, you have my eyes, they're bright emerald green."

Hermione nodded then watched as her father pointed his wand at her mother and repeated the same process with her as he had with herself. She watched as her mother was surrounded in a bright amber glow. Her features rapidly shifted so they were softer and more pixy like.

She was amazed to see her mother's eyes shift from Brown to bright emerald green, meaning that was what her own eyes must look like now. She liked them. Then her mother's straight honey blond hair shifted to bright vibrant auburn curls, curls like her own. Then her skin tone shifted to match hers.

She giggled slightly as her father beamed and said "Finally you're stunning again." Lily laughed and playfully smacked him on the arm. She said "So how do I look, I've obviously aged?"

Hermione noted her mother's voice was slightly higher and more airy and lighter. She felt at easy with the sound like never before, it was incredibly soothing. She had to giggled at her father's response

"Lil love, your voice is finally its original soothing quality. And you've not changed a bit, your still stunning, just more mature looking; it actually does you a seriously great favour."

Hermione said excitedly "Your turn dad, come on, I wanna see all of that raven hair that I've obviously inherited from you." Lily chuckled and said "I'll warn you now, it's still wavy, but there is a sight more of it then you're accustomed to seeing."

Hermione raised a raven coloured eye brow and said "Ok, now I'm officially intrigued. Get on with it." Sirius and Lily chuckled. Lily then pointed her wand at her husband and cast the reversal charm, and proceeded to watch her husband surrounded in the amber glow, as his features rapidly changed, and his hair started to rapidly grow out of his head.

After a full minute the glow ceased, lily was beaming as she cast the final charm to remove the altered voice pattern and tone her husband had been using as a part of his disguise. Once the purple glow ceased Lily said in delight "Oh, you look gorgeous, I've missed you like this, terribly."

Sirius chuckled as he lovingly kissed her on the nose followed by her lips briefly. They then turned to face their clearly stunned daughter. Sirius chuckled again and asked "So do you approve, will I pass?"

Hermione was floored by her father's appearance, it was even more drastic then her mother's had been. His voice was deeper richer and sounded like smooth honey, it was just as soothing as her mother's.

But what really floored her were the shoulder length raven waves. His skin tone was rather quite dark. His skin tone had been tanned to begin with, but all of the hot Miami sun had darkened it even further.

But it was his eyes and features that really caught her attention. To put it mildly, her father as her mother said, was gorgeous, if her female friends from school could see her now, they'd all be so jealous and crushing on her father like there was no tomorrow.

Then there were his eyes. Sweet Merlin, they were deepest shade of blue she had ever seen, you could possibly drowned in their depths. She took in the warmth and amusement dancing in the beautiful and loving blue orbs.

She smirked and replied "Yes you pass. If my friends from school could see you now, they would so be crushing so bad on you right now, you have no idea. Then there are your eyes, how is possible they're such a deep shade of blue?" She added "Definitely liking the hair by the way."

Lily laughed when her husband blushed slightly. She commented "Great Merlin, you've even gone and charmed our daughter. Your looks should be made illegal. I don't believe it."

Hermione suddenly asked "Have mine and Jason's, I mean Harry's siblings been placed under a glamour charm?" Sirius replied "Yes they have. The glamour charm only changes your outward appearance not your inner. Your DNA and biology and genetic makeup remain the same."

Hermione asked excited "So you mean the others will be changed back, and will we stay like this?" Lily shook her head and said "Yes they'll be changed back, but only until tomorrow morning. You won't be able to go without the glamour until you go to Hogwarts."

Sirius said "Ok, let's go back down stairs where the others are. Are you sure you ok with all this, your mother and I realise it is an awful lot to keep away from you for so long, then just tell you all in one go?"

Hermione nodded and replied "It is still a little confusing, but I guess I'll get used to it within a couple of weeks. You know how I easily adapt to new and different things."

She jumped up out of the chair and asked "What does Harry and his parents look like?" Lily replied "You'll have to wait and see. But you won't be able to see what Remus looks like until later today when the potion wears off and he'll have to take another dose."

Hermione nodded and followed her mother and father out of the room.


	12. Tweleve

**Being Harry James Potter-Lupin**

As soon as they arrived back down stairs Harry and his parents were already waiting for them. They were showing a thick red and golden photo album to Albus and Minerva.

Sirius and Lily noticed James and Harry were back to normal, and the younger Potter-Lupin's and Black's were eyeing them more then a tad nervously. They supposed they all looked like strangers to a seven and five year old, even a three year old.

Remus looked up and smirked at Sirius and Lily, but her smirked vanished at the sight of Hermione. She said "Wow, I almost forgot that Hermione had been born with your hair Sirius and Lily's eyes and features."

James smiled at Hermione gently, when he noticed she was staring at both him and Harry very intently. He said "You definitely got the better end of the deal when you got your mother's looks instead of your father's."

Sirius mock glowered at James and said "Shove it Potter." Lily moaned in mock pain "Oh, the misery, James Potter is back in business." James smirked at her and replied "Ah, Lily, your back to being a green eyed monster again, how lovely."

Harry snorted when Lily childishly stuck her tongue out at his father. This caused Sirius and Lily to turn their attention on him. Lily suddenly got this soft look in her eyes, while Sirius walked up to him and ruffled his hair and said "Well, check you out little man. You have my deepest condolences you look every part the Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes and tested the name out on his tongue "Sirius, are you trapped in the eighties with that long hair, not that it doesn't look really good on you. You had that hair at Hogwarts, trust me I've seen in the pictures. "

Sirius smirked at this and commented "Ah kid, it would seem our Hermione isn't the only one to not come out completely unscathed with her British accent completely intact." Harry turned to Hermione and asked "What you to?"

Hermione nodded "Yeah, my accent is completely muddled. It's as if my accent from our birth place is fighting with the accent we've picked up from living here for so long." She added "But wow, we've got the same colour hair. You look so completely different, it unreal."

Harry smirked and said "I could say the same about you." He added "Although I've got to admit, I do like the eyes." Hermione stepped closer to Harry and studied his eyes and exclaimed "Oh wow, is that gold I can see in your eyes?" Harry nodded and said "Yeah, I got them from my mother, or should I say my other father."

Hermione suddenly looked really excited and she was almost bouncing as she asked "Are we really gonna get to see what you look like?" Remus and James, Chuckled at this, as did Lily and Sirius.

Harry said "I already know, there are pictures, come look, I'll show you." Minerva handed Harry the album and Harry sat with Hermione and started to show her the pictures. Sirius and Lily stood behind them looking over their shoulders, taking in the old memories.

Hermione was amazed at the pictures of their parents as children. She loved the wedding photos. She laughed at the baby pictures and pouted as she saw the picture of Harry crawling and her trying to keep up to him. She said "Hey no fare, you were faster then me even back then." Harry smirked at her.

Hermione mocked glowered at him, but it was then that she spotted the soon to be infamous scar. She reached out without realising she was doing it. She cautiously fingered the scar on his forehead and frowned as she commented "So this is what that dark and evil wizard did to you."

Harry shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his hands in his lap. He commented moodily "Everyone is gonna end up staring and pointing at it. You can't miss it. Like come on, how many people have a scar smack right in the middle of their forehead, and in the shape of a lightening bolt at that?"

After they had finished with the photos, Albus and Minerva changed the other children back, one by one. Jack's messy sandy blond hair turned black like his dad and his older brother. He looked like his older brother, and had Remus's eyes, making him the prefect replica of his older brother.

The twins Aimee and Serena exchanged the raven hair for straight golden brown hair like their other father and had James's hazel eyes, but Remus's features. Harry grinned at his little brother, who looked at Harry in awe; he clearly worshiped his older brother.

Next the younger Black brothers were changed back. The second oldest had raven hair and green eyes like Lily, and looked like his father. The youngest twin had Lily's red hair and Sirius's blue eyes, and there features were a prefect blend of both of their parents.

After everyone was changed back Minerva cleared her throat and said "Professor Flitwick our charms professor has been working on a glamour charm that will enable you all to switch back from your original identity and tone of voice to the one you have all been using for the last nine and a half years."

Albus added "It will give you the ability to switch back and forth at a mere thought, as many times and as often as you wish. He has managed to transfer the charm into rings." He added "Also I and Minerva have added charms to prevent people from entering your mind, and protective charms against curses and hexes. I'm afraid there is no shield against the unforgivable curses."

He then took out a small box from his robe pocket, before tapping it with his wand and increasing its size. He then opened the box to reveal six solid gold bands. That each had a tiny stone in the centre. One had a red stone; another one was pink, while one had a purple stone, a white stone, a blue stone and a green stone.

Albus explained "With this ring if either one of you is ever ambushed by the press or in the middle of an emergency and it is not safe to reveal who you really are, then all you do is imagine your other identity. For example you Harry would picture yourself as Jason Clark and you Hermione as Emma White."

Remus asked "What about me, my transformation isn't held in place with a charm like the others?" Minerva said "The charm used on the others has been adapted so you no longer need the potion. Also a charm that would adjust whatever clothing you were wearing to suit the built of which ever identity to choose; only your ring has that, as you're the only one who would have that problem as far as the size of your clothing is concerned."

Minerva then took the box from Albus and said "Alright. Harry, come here please." Harry did as he was told. Minerva then took out the ring with the red stone. She handed it to Harry and said "Place this on your right hand on the finger next to your smallest."

She added "It has a charm on it that will cover up your scar when you do not wish for it to be seen, but wish to remain in your current form. All you do is smooth your left index finger against the stone and you'll change into which either form you think of."

Harry placed the ring on his finger and felt it become warm and adjust to the size of his finger. He asked "What happens when my fingers grow as I get older?" Albus told him "The ring will automatically adjust as you continue to grow, so it will never be too large or small."

Harry nodded and went and sat back down. Minerva then removed the ring with the pink stone and said "Hermione this will be yours. Place it on the same finger as Harry did. And like I explained to Harry, you are to smooth you left index finger against the stone when you want to change backwards and forwards."

Hermione nodded and stood, before taking the ring from Minerva and placing it on her finger before going to sit next to Harry again. She suddenly asked "Won't the yellow or Amber light be obvious as to what we're doing. And even the blue and the purple for our voices?"

Minerva replied "No my dear, the charm on the ring is designed to make the glow invisible to the naked eyes. Only someone with a magical eye piece would be able to see it when you first transformed."

James asked "You mean like the eye, that "Mad eye Moody" has?" Albus nodded and said "Precisely." Minerva then said "Ok you're next James." She removed the ring with the blue stone from the box, handing it to James. James slipped it on and went and sat down again.

She then picked up the ring with the green stone and said "Ok Remus this ring is for you." She handed it to Remus, who placed on her finger. After a few seconds her transformation melted away and Harry and Hermione gasped.

Remus had changed back and was now his former self, but looked older. The black jeans and white t shirt he had been wearing adjusted to fit is longer and taller frame. He then went and sat down next to James again, who beamed at him.

Harry splutter before saying "Whoa!" Hermione's eyes were wide and her left hand was placed over her mouth. The other children looked deeply confused. Jack asked "What happened to mommy?"

Remus sighed and said "It's still me little guy. I've just changed like you all have, only mines more noticeable. I promise I'm still the same person who tells you stories and used to dress and bath you." The little boy still looked dubious but nodded his head and said "Ok."

Remus patted his lap and said "Come and sit in my lap, I promise I don't bite." Jack giggled slightly at this, and slowly and shyly made his way over to his dad. Once he was sat in his dad's lap, he begun to relax after a few minutes. The girls seeing that Jack was fine came over to join him and sat near their other dad.

Harry commented "That voice 0f yours is going to take a lot of getting used to. The whole thing is actually. But you do look brilliant." Hermione nodded and added "I think I prefer you like this."

Minerva cleared her throat and said "Ok then. Sirius this will be your ring." She picked up the ring with the white stone on it. Sirius took the ring from her and slid it on his right index finger. He then retook his seat next to Lily.

"And now you Lily" Minerva said, picking up the last ring. She handed the ring with the purple stone to Lily. Lily smiled in thanks to Minerva and placed the ring on her right index finger, before returning to her seat next to Sirius.

Albus and Minerva soon left after that, promising to try and visit before the start of the school term.


End file.
